


The Elegance of Social Media

by thingsishouldntbedoing



Series: The Elegance Of [5]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Snapchat, Social Media, Unimpressed Arthur Meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsishouldntbedoing/pseuds/thingsishouldntbedoing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gentleman should always be careful who he sends inside jokes to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elegance of Social Media

**Author's Note:**

> So getinthefuckingjaeger made [this](http://jocunditea.co.vu/post/112852412849/getinthefuckingjaeger-eggsy-snaps-a-quick-pic-of) post and I couldn't help but write it.
> 
> More social media antics coming soon. Check me out on [tumblr](http://jocunditea.co.vu/).

It started with a single picture. 

A single picture snapped after Eggsy had returned to their house with a kitten tucked safely into his pocket (they named her Peggy Carter, per Eggsy’s request) and a bag of cat food on his shoulder.  
  
A single picture of Harry’s thoroughly unamused and utterly unimpressed face.

He tucked it away, not thinking much of it, until Roxy sent him a text and told him that he was to run the overnight training with the recruits. He considered snapping her, sending her a pouting face and being done with it, but as he was sliding through the photos on his phone he slowed - a thought occurred - and he slapped his hand over his mouth to stop the spray of water that threatened when he laughed.  


“ _Fucking priceless_.” He swiped his hand over his mouth and flicked the picture into her chat stream.  
****

> **Do you have a death wish?**

Her response came swiftly and mercilessly, and he choked on his own tongue when Harry entered the room in his shirtsleeves, but it was _worth it_.

“What’s so funny?” Harry snagged a piece of bacon off his breakfast plate, eyeing his lover with playful suspicion.  
  
“Nuffin’. I have to go in and run the recruits through their overnight tonight.” Eggsy grinned easily under Harry’s scrutiny.   
  
“Hmm…” Harry pursed his lips, eyes shrinking beneath disbelief, but he ran his fingers through Eggsy’s hair on his way past anyway. “I don’t believe you.”  
  
_Still worth it._

From there it expanded. Merlin sent him a mission to Bolivia two days before his anniversary and received Harry’s face. Roxy heard through the grapevine that the recruits had shot up the helipad? Harry’s face. Money from the expense budget that Roxy and Eggsy regularly used for nights out? Harry’s face. Eggsy broke his tablet for the twentieth time? Harry’s face.

It became such a commonplace response that when Eggsy received a text saying his next mission would be to Siberia in the dead of winter he flicked the picture into place without a second thought.  
  
Then the second thought occurred to him.  
  
“Fuck _me_ …” He released a low whistle. “I’m so fucked.”  
  
The responding message was a picture of Harry Hart’s face looking, if it was at all possible, even more unamused than the original.

 

* * *

 

The first snap arrived at exactly 6:12 PM. Roxy rolled her eyes and flicked it open, tapping to read it. The first thing she saw was Arthur framed in the doorjamb of the flat he now shared with Eggsy, the grey mist of rain shadowing the exterior.  


> _abort abort abort_

The second snap arrived very quickly afterward: Harry Hart pulling his jacket off and hanging it on the rack.  


> _we’re fucked_

She didn’t understand what was happening until the next snap arrived: a ten second video of Eggsy laughing like mad, sprinting up the stairs with Harry’s voice in the background.

> _HE’S FOUND THE MEMR_

**I’m so glad you’re documenting your suicide. Well done.** She fired off a text.

The next few snaps were over Eggsy’s shoulder - Harry taking the stairs three at a time, Harry with a vicious scowl on his face, a video of Eggsy attempting a swift escape off the balcony only to be caught by his belt and dragged back.  
  
The final snap was of a smiling Harry Hart with Eggsy on the ground behind him, with Peggy curled on his chest, looking panicked.

> _Prepare yourself, Lancelot._


End file.
